Conquista
by Gemini Yaoi
Summary: Uma mulher aparentemente estéril. Um homem desejoso de conquistar sua esposa. Será que Saga e Kanon poderiam nascer nessas condições? Hentai. One-shot.


Conquista

Pensamentos sombrios. Conflitantes. A moça tentava não pensar, não agir, não se mexer sequer. Para quê? Qualquer coisa poderia afetar... a concepção de seu filho...

Dafne era jovem, muito jovem. Apenas vinte anos, mas cobrada por todos de um herdeiro. Claro... as mulheres sempre têm o quinhão de gerar um filho, se possível varão, saudável e forte! "Se fosse-me dado escolher, é claro... é claro que eu conceberia um filho agora mesmo!", pensava a jovem grega, tentando em seguida orar, em sua fé ortodoxa, por um rebento... um rebento!

Mesmo na Grécia moderna, Dafne tivera o destino de nascer numa aldeia mais "rústica" e tradicional, como se o local houvesse parado no tempo. Era uma área rural, paternalista. Isso a fazia sofrer, por causa da carga de responsabilidade que tinha.

A maioria das mulheres locais casava cedo. Muito cedo. Algumas com quinze ou dezesseis anos, todas virgens, pois a fornicação era considerada pecado. Os rapazes também. Mal punham-se além dos limites da puberdade e contraiam matrimônio, instados pelos acordos tipicamente patriarcais do local.

Dafne era casada desde os dezessete anos. Seu marido, Kostas, na época, contava com dezoito. Moça recatada, conhecera o rapaz ainda na infância, nos folguedos de fim de tarde, quando as crianças acabavam de realizar suas tarefas comuns. Era um menino tímido, sem o jeito "machão" imposto pelos homens uns aos outros, ainda mais em sociedades tradicionais. Eles tornaram-se amigos logo, e as famílias de ambos, ainda quando estavam na tenra idade, arrumaram o casamento para quando eles tivessem "idade suficiente".

Aos dezessete anos, ainda no final da adolescência, Dafne não sabia se amava Kostas. Gostava dele como... pessoa, não como... homem. Jamais haviam lhe dado maiores detalhes do que seria o sexo, dado o pudor que as senhoras davam ao assunto, mas ela já tinha uma... idéia vaga de como seria. Pensando em Kostas como moço afável e de bom trato, pensou que o casamento poderia ser bom negócio.

Casou, sem ser preciso o uso de intimidações, como às vezes faziam com as casadoiras que não queriam este ou aquele pretendente escolhido pelo pai normalmente. Casou, e mesmo assim não conseguiu imaginar Kostas como seu marido, sendo que o tinha como quase um "irmão". Na noite de núpcias, o tormento. Vergonha de ficar nua. Seu marido a respeitou, e a tomou vestida mesmo, na completa escuridão da alcova dos recém-casados. Relutante, nervosa, a bela Dafne apenas afastou um pouco as pernas e deixou o esposo cumprir o que ela chamava de "dever matrimonial". Pensou em outras coisas, tentou ignorar o desconforto que a tomou quando ele finalmente conseguiu penetrá-la, fechou os olhos e dirigiu a mente a outro lugar, até ele terminar de consumar o ato.

"É necessário...", pensou ela, nesta e nas vezes seguintes em que o marido teve relações consigo. "É necessário, pos esta é a única forma de continuar a linhagem de minha família."

E a linhagem interrompia-se ali, como se Dafne estivesse fadada a ser estéril. Há três anos tentando um filho. A insistência vinha da mãe, da sogra, dos parentes, até dos vizinhos. Corriam rumores dizendo que a beleza de Dafne era imprestável, pois de que serve a flor ter um odor agradável, se seu pólen não é fecundo para gerar novos espécimes?

Três anos naquela agonia. Alguns, em suas insanas idéias, fanáticos por continuidade, sugeriam a Kostas o divórcio. Ele poderia alegar que o casamento não havia sido consumado, já que a esposa simplesmente não engravidava. Mas ele dizia que não; em primeiro lugar, não mentiria, pois mantinha relações sexuais com a esposa quase todos os dias; e em segundo lugar, porque o fazia não apenas na esperança de aumentar as chances de um herdeiro, mas porque gostava de deitar-se com a mulher sim, por que não? Era sua Dafne, amor antigo, primeiro amor, originado na infância. Vários moqueavam, dizendo: "Vá ao meretrício, diversão é lá; em casa é obrigação", mas Kostas não lhes dava atenção. Não trairia a mulher apenas porque...

Apenas porque ela simplesmente comportava-se como uma estátua na hora do sexo. Fechava os olhos azuis, sempre, pedindo ao marido que fizesse o trabalho logo, caso contrário o pecado seria maior. Sempre que ele tentava beijá-la, ela rejeitava, virava o rosto. Parecia até mesmo sentir dor ao decorrer do ato pela expressão facial, mas abstraia-se a ponto de se comportar como se não estivesse lá. Para completar, ficava sempre vestida. Jamais ficara nua na frente do esposo, ou de quem quer que fosse. Apenas quando estava sozinha ou se banhava, tirava a roupa. Kostas não sabia como era o corpo da consorte; apenas penetrava-a maquinalmente, até o clímax chegar, para em seguida Dafne deitar-se imóvel na cama, alegando não querer atrapalhar a possível fecundação. E nada.

Kostas pensava, de vez em quando, nas mulheres do prostíbulo. "Umas descaradas", como diziam as senhoras de "boa origem". Alguns de seus amigos davam detalhes de quando iam encontrar-se com elas; ficavam nuas, deixavam acariciar os seios, as coxas, a cintura. Gemiam de prazer, incitavam os homens a mais e mais sexo durante a noite que se alongava; umas descaradas... e de repente pensou no rosto de Dafne, trigueiro, emoldurado por seus cabelos dourados, os olhos azuis escuros de desejo. Ela nua, esperando por ele em casa, na cama de ambos...

Afastou o pensamento. Era pecado, e portanto, seria necessário evitá-lo. Mas... pecado? Não seria ato mais deplorável ir desfrutar de tal condição com mulheres desconhecidas, enquanto as castas esposas esperariam em casa? Por que... por que era pecado com a esposa, e com as "descaradas" não?

Os meses passaram. Kostas sempre perguntava:

- E então, Dafne? Algum indício de gravidez?

- Não... estou perdida. Devo ter a madre seca.

- Não... deve ser outra coisa. Vamos; se tentarmos agora, pode ser que a criança venha...

E, mesmo reparando na centelha de desejo do marido, Dafne não relutava, em nome do futuro herdeiro, e mais uma vez se sacrificava na cama, enquanto o marido, a cada estocada que dava dentro dela, imaginava-a nua, chamando-o, gemendo-o... como faziam as tais meretrizes.

Mais alguns meses. Nada. Kostas começou a se exasperar. Um conhecido até oferecera uma "barriga de aluguel"; seria filho legítimo, desde que o rapaz o declarasse como tal através de documentos fidedignos.

- Não; se não for filho de Dafne, não aceito - era o que ele dizia.

- Então vai morrer sem descendência! Esse embate já dura quase quatro anos! Algumas que casaram na época dela já estão presenteando a família com um terceiro filho!

O rapaz virava-se, desinteressado. Tentou até convencer a esposa a ir a uma feiticeira a qual dizia ter poderes para tornar uma mulher fértil, porém ela não quis, por sua extrema religiosidade. "É pecado maior do que se você se utilizasse de uma outra moça para ter filhos", dizia ela. E em seu desespero de suposta estéril crônica, pensou até em ceder à idéia...

- Não; é adultério - argumentava o marido, abraçando carinhosamente a jovem - Não devo traí-la apenas porque querem um filho acima de tudo.

- É necessário! Não vê Abraão? Sara deu-lhe um filho através da escrava egípcia, e Deus o abençoou da mesma forma!

- Não viu o destino de ambos? O filho de Agar, a egípcia, gerou o patriarca da Palestina; o filho de Sara, que de um modo ou de outro acabou por vir de sua própria madre, originou o estado de Israel. Ambos os meios-irmãos vivem em guerra até os dias atuais! Não vê como é? Nunca é bom dividir famílias...

- Eu sei... mas se eu não posso gerar descendência para você, quem o fará?!

- Ninguém. Prefiro morrer sem filhos a me deitar com outra mulher. Eu a amo, Dafne...

E assim dizendo, Kostas beijava a fronte da esposa amorosamente. Ela o repelia, confundindo o amor genuíno com desejo sórdido. Kostas não a entendia... por que _ágape_ em casa e _eros_ nas ruas? Por que não ambos com a mulher consagrada a ser mãe de família? O que... o que havia de errado em sentir prazer com a esposa? E o mais importante: como fazer Dafne compreender que não era pecado, se ambos se amavam e eram unidos pelo matrimônio?

Um dia, subitamente, descobriu a resposta.

O mesmo conhecido que recomendou-lhe a barriga de aluguel apareceu angustiado um dia. Kostas perguntou-lhe o motivo.

- A Laisa, a mulher com quem geralmente me encontro no meretrício... está grávida! Que desdita, caro amigo! Você quer tanto um filho, enquanto eu, sem desejar um bastardinho, tenho de encarar a gestação da... da concubina!

- Céus... e agora, o que farão?

- Vai abortar! Não há remédio, não posso assumir o filho de uma prostituta, tampouco ela deseja que assim seja!

- É uma criança!

- Não interessa. Se nascer será pior!

Kostas já afastava-se, consternado por ver como o coração dos homens estava amargo, mas ainda permaneceu a tempo de ouvir o amigo tecer o seguinte comentário:

- Inferno! Parece que essas mulheres, essas destinadas a estimular a concupiscência dos homens, são as escolhidas mais freqüentes para a maternidade também!

Aquela idéia reluziu na mente do infeliz marido de Dafne. Será que... poderia dar certo? Talvez... e com o aval de ser uma solução para a esterilidade, Dafne não teria como rejeitar...

Chegando em casa, encontrou a mulher fazendo a janta. Não quis esperar. Sem cerimônia, logo disse:

- Querida, conversei hoje com um homem versado em fertilidade. Ele me ensinou um remédio para a sua madre seca, e caso isso não dê certo, é provável que nada mais dê.

A jovem logo deixou de prestar atenção à comida e virou-se imediatamente ao esposo, animada, porém com um indício de desconfiança.

- Tem certeza de que não se trata de nenhum bruxedo ou arte mágica? Não quero me envolver com tais coisas!

- Não se envolverá. É pura ciência, não há nada demais nisso.

- Bem... e como é esse tal... remédio?

- Trata-se apenas de uma mudança comportamental, em relação ao... ato... de concebermos a criança.

- Ao dever matrimonial?

- Sim. Deveremos fazer exatamente como ele me explicou, e assim você poderá engravidar.

- Apenas... isso? Estávamos fazendo algo de errado?

- É... estávamos.

Sem tirar os olhos da mulher, Kostas foi até ela lentamente, e encostou seus lábios nos dela. Dafne o repeliu, mas ele a advertiu de que fazia parte do "ritual" para a fertilidade. Ela, ainda receosa, o deixou continuar. Sem demoras, o marido a beijou, no início suavemente, mas depois com volúpia, unindo as bocas e explorando a da parceira o máximo que podia. Dafne queria escapar, ainda considerava a prolongação do beijo um pecado, mas ele a prendeu nos braços, aprofundando cada vez mais o contato com ela. Foi então que Dafne sentiu... um espasmo quente e prazeroso percorrer-lhe o corpo, causado pelas carícias do consorte.

Kostas sentia-se finalmente um tanto quanto realizado. Era o primeiro beijo do casal, em três anos e dez meses de casamento. Não poderia, em compensação, ter sido mais pleno. Não demorou muito para que o jovem começasse a despir a roupa da esposa, pela parte de cima.

- Não... não, Kostas! - o pudor desmedido de Dafne ainda resistia.

- Faz parte... eu já disse, Dafne, faz parte!

- Não! Isso é uma desculpa para cometer esse tipo de sem-vergonhice! - e dito isto, afastou-se de modo abrupto dos braços do parceiro.

Impaciente, com raiva pela primeira vez desde quando viam-se casados, o moço disse, um tanto ríspido:

- Está bem! Se não quer seguir os conselhos de alguém entendido, é negócio seu! Vai morrer sem filhos.

Consternada e um tanto quanto arrependida pelo modo de tratar o marido, Dafne aproximou-se dele outra vez, doce, afável, e quem sabe um tanto "amolecida" pelo desejo incutido em si pelo beijo anterior...

- Eu... me desculpe. Meu comportamento não foi dos mais adequados. Afinal... se é para o bem de uma futura prole nossa... façamos dessa maneira.

E, sem precisar do estímulo do esposo, Dafne passou a se despir. Maquinalmente, ainda envergonhada e sem jeito, mas se despiu, completamente. Kostas nunca pensava que poderia quebrar a resistência dela de maneira tão rápida. Antes que Dafne mudasse de idéia ou quisesse vestir-se outra vez, o grego a abraçou e passou a beijá-la outra vez. Segurando as mãos em torno do corpo para cobrir os seios, ela logo viu-se guiada até a cama do casal. "Dessa vez... se dessa vez eu não engravidar... não sei o que será de mim!"

Deitando-a no leito, Kostas passou a se despir também. Dafne fechou os olhos, mas Kostas disse que era necessário a ela olhar, contemplar todo o seu corpo. Sem acreditar que enfim veria um homem nu, Dafne tinha impulsos de virar para o lado, mas o marido não deixava. Foi quando despontou o membro do esposo, já ereto pela excitação. O rosto da jovem corou-se, mas ele a admoestou a não se esquivar.

- Venha... é necessário me sentir, Dafne.

- O... o tal homem... lhe deu todos esses detalhes?!

Sem responder, o moço guiou as mãos da jovem por seu corpo. No início hesitantes, as falanges da grega acostumaram-se ao toque da pele do companheiro e até mesmo conseguiram depreender prazer no ato. Sem esperar, Kostas guiou a mão da mulher... para sua ereção. Ela tremeu, hesitou, mas ele a manteve ali. Vagarosamente, passou a movê-la sobre seu membro, para mostrar a Dafne como dar prazer a um homem. Ela não recuou mais a partir daí. Kostas gemeu de prazer, mas logo interrompeu a estimulação, pois ainda tinha mais por vir.

Num ato de ousadia, o grego acariciou os seios da esposa. Eles logo ficaram túrgidos de desejo, e ela enfim se viu sem resistência. "É pelo meu filho... pelo meu filho!", pensava, tentando afastar a hipótese de estar... apenas satisfazendo um ato de luxúria...

Ao chegar quase no limite do próprio desejo, Kostas tocou a feminilidade da esposa, finalmente ouvindo-a gemer. Dafne não sentiu o gemido; ele apenas saiu. O marido a sentiu... úmida...

Sem mais suportar, o grego aproximou-se mais da esposa e a penetrou enfim. Dafne fechou instintivamente os olhos, mas ele pediu a ela que olhasse... que olhasse tudo. Ela o fez, sentindo-se ainda culpada, mas pensando sempre... no filho!

Kostas moveu-se lentamente dentro dela, ao contrário do que usualmente fazia. Apenas para senti-la melhor...

- Kos...tas... não demore!

- É necessário... amor... é necessário!

Eles permaneceram assim durante algum tempo, Dfne sentindo-se culpada pelo que sentia, mas... em breve o prazer embaciou-lhe o raciocínio, e ela passou a mover os quadris junto com o companheiro, já sem pensar.

- Ah... Kos... tas!Em breve, uma onda de prazer a varreu por completo, fazendo com que seu corpo fosse sacudido por vários espasmos. Sem conter-se, a grega gemeu e apenas incitou o marido a penetrá-la rapidamente atingindo o clímax dentro dela segundos depois.

Um sorriso de satisfação desenhou-se no rosto de Kostas: ela se rendera afinal. Mas em seguida tomou-lhe o receio, pois caso Dafne não engravidasse, era provável que nunca mais consentisse com aquele tipo de... sexo.

- Kostas... nós... fizemos isso deliberadamente! Vamos ao inferno; nosso pecado foi muito grande!

Lágrimas despontaram nos olhos da moça. O companheiro tentou consolá-la:

- Acalme-se... não é pecado, pois Deus fez de você minha esposa, através dos santos laços do matrimônio. Além do mais, a semente de nosso filho pode já estar germinando em seu ventre!

- Isso me parece um embuste seu, apenas para... realizar suas fantasias pérfidas comigo!

- Não...! Não é isso! Eu jamais a enganaria, Dafne!

A mulher nada respondeu; apenas afastou o marido de si e permaneceu imóvel na cama, intentando propiciar um ambiente favorável em seu corpo para a fecundação. Kostas a deixou, torcendo para que tudo desse certo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Semanas se passaram. Dafne não mostrava nenhum sinal concreto de gravidez. As pressões por parte de conhecidos para que Kostas largasse Dafne e ficasse com uma "mulher fértil" tornavam-se quase insuportáveis, mas ele não cedia. Já começavam ambos a se desesperar novamente, quando...

Ao cabo de dois meses, Dafne passou tão mal que não conseguiu manter em si a comida ingerida no dia. O enjôo trouxe consigo uma esperança; um mês antes ela havia menstruado, mas ouvia falar de algumas mulheres que, nos primeiros tempos de gravidez, ainda mantinham o sangramento... será que ela...?

No terceiro mês, as "regras" cessaram por completo, e o ventre tornou-se um pouco proeminente. Isso deu a ela a certeza da gestação. Radiante, Dafne foi confirmar o fato ao marido.

- Kostas, estou grávida! É fato, não há mais dúvidas!

- Eu disse! Sou o homem mais feliz do mundo!

O jovem grego abaixou-se e beijou com amor e respeito o ventre que trazia a descendência de ambos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

A família de Kostas finalmente sossegou. Desejava um rebento homem, mas os futuros pais apenas pediam por uma criança saudável, fosse quem fosse.

Durante a gravidez, Dafne, mulher cuidadosa, conversava com seu filho ainda por nascer e não raro lia a ele antes de dormir. Sem contar que, com o tempo, pediu desculpas ao esposo por ter duvidado da veracidade de seu método. Afinal, havia dado certo...

E como havia. No dia do nascimento, veio não um, mas dois filhos homens, gêmeos idênticos, belos e saudáveis. Ao primogênito fora dado o nome de Saga, pela força de seu caráter, e ao mais novo, Kanon, por causa do canto gregoriano das igrejas, o qual tanto fascinava a mãe deles.

Saíram tão perfeitos ambos, que foi impossível fazer com que eles não desenvolvessem, no futuro, um caráter ambicioso e megalomaníaco, ao menos por um momento.

FIM

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Olá! Bem, tentei contar, do meu jeito, como poderia ter sido a concepção dos gêmeos Saga e Kanon. Quem sabe não retomo essa fic para falar mais sobre a infância e criação deles? Tá, eu já fiz um "esboço" disso na fic "gêmeos-espelho", mas não custa fazer outra com mais detalhes! Rs!_

_Beijos a todos e todas!_


End file.
